Stolen
by WritingMind
Summary: Olivia is taken and when the search goes cold the team wonders if they'll ever find her. Elliot starts to go crazy, Cragen takes a sabatocal. Fin and Munch are at each other's throats. Who would have known Olivia was holding them all together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Any recognizable character does not belong to me but instead to Mr. Wolf.

_Dear Diary,_

_Her name is Olivia Benson. She's gorgeous. Her hair is copper and shines in the sun, not that she'll see much of that anymore. Her eyes are chocolate-y brown and they can see into your soul. Normal height and curvy. Other than being incredibly gorgeous, she's intelligent, witty, and passionate… and now she's mine. It took a ton of work. That damned partner of her rarely leaves her alone these days. His family went on vacation without him, I believe. So he was all over her the past couple weeks. But when he finally left her alone I was ready and waiting. She was home all alone. She should know better than that, she does work with special victims unit. But after all these years I guess she still hasn't learned. So she was home alone and the lock was just so easy to pick. She was practically begging me to take her. So I gladly obliged. Sure she struggled a little, but I did it. She's down the hall in the room with the lilies on the walls and the blue bed. I think she'll like it, if not she can always move into my room. I wouldn't mind. She'll be gone soon anyway. It's only a matter of time. No one who comes to stay with me ever lasts long, and I have my eye on that lovely blonde down the hall…_

Olivia opened her eyes. The room was pitch black. Her eyes were having trouble adjusting. From what she could tell there weren't any windows. She tried to move but felt a stabbing pain in the back of her head. She tried to move her hands to find the cause of the pain but found they were bound down, though she couldn't see for sure to what. She tried to move her legs with the same result.

Realization can be a nasty thing. Sometimes it just hits you but most times it slowly creeps up on you, giving you time to worry about it. It can eat you whole and never let you out of its grip if you're not careful. It doesn't take mercy.

Slow, silent realization fell on Olivia as she stared into the blackness. Her eyes grew wide and she felt herself begin to go numb. She tried to remember how she got here, wherever here was, but her thoughts were fuzzy and she couldn't make anything out from the previous day. The last thing she remembered was busting a perp with Elliot. She noted that she didn't even know how long she had been here or what her captor had done to her. In reaction to the painful idea of what the kidnapper had done to her, her thoughts went back to Elliot. Did he know she was missing, did anyone? She lived alone and she was barely ever there anyway. Would Don or Fin or Munch notice if she went missing? She knew they would but she doubted they had any chance of finding her.

The more she thought the fuzzier everything became. She figured she had been drugged. She could feel herself falling back into unconsciousness but she fought it. She had to figure out what was going on. She had to get herself out of this terrible mess. First she had to figure out how she had gotten into it. She thought hard about the previous day, or what she remembered as the previous day. After work she had gotten a cup of coffee with Elliot and he had gone one direction, she the other. What had happened after that? She couldn't recall. And the fuzziness was growing. She couldn't focus at all. What had she been thinking about just now? She couldn't remember. She was trying to recollect when she fell back into the darkness of her mind.

--------

"Don, you seen Liv today?" Elliot asked as he stood in the door of Cragen's office.

"No. Is she not out there?" Cragen sounded surprised. El nodded. "That's odd. Did you try her cell? She did go home last night didn't she?" Elliot again nodded, answering both questions.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said. He didn't like this. Something had to be up. He grabbed his keys off his desk and left the precinct.

Elliot parked out front her apartment. He would usually have to park a few blocks away but most people were out working. He locked it behind him and noted that he couldn't get into the building. He was about to buzz up to Olivia's room when he remembered the key she had given him in case of emergencies. He let himself into the building and took the steps two at a time. He knocked on her door but no answer. He noticed that the door knob was a little off. He tried it and found it was unlocked. He didn't like this. He pushed the door open and looked inside. He stopped in his tracks.

The room was ransacked. Everything – cushions, magazines, glass – was on the floor. "Olivia!" he yelled over and over again. He knew she wasn't there. He wanted to go further into the apartment but his feet were glued to the floor. He was still in shock as he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He could tell he was having a panic attack. He couldn't breathe. His legs were going numb. He tried to focus on reality but that just sent him further into a panic. He was dizzy. He just wanted the feeling to go away. He wanted to hear Olivia say, "Elliot, are you okay?" But he wasn't sure he would ever hear that again and that scared the crap out of him. He pulled out his cell and hit #3 on the speed dial.

Cragen answered on the third ring. "Cragen," he answered automatically. "Whoa, Elliot, slow down! What are you saying? No. Elliot you can't be serious. I'll be down there in twenty minutes. Call it in, okay? Are you gonna be alright 'til I get there? I can stay on the phone if you want. I'll be right there." The conversation was short. Cragen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Olivia was missing and her place had been ransacked. He knew what this meant. He had been working with special victims unit long enough to know what this meant. He tried not to break down right there. He needed to hold it in long enough to get to his car. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his office.

"Hey, Captain, is something wrong?" Finn asked as his boss tried to escape briskly.

"Olivia's missing, her apartment was torn apart. Elliot's calling it in and I'm going down there now."

Finn was dumbstruck. "I'm coming," he said, leaving no room for discussion.

"Me too," said Munch who had been listening in.

"Fine," Cragen said flatly, "but you drive your own car." He needed time to deal with the truth and the drive seemed like the perfect time.

"That's fine," Finn said. He grabbed his keys and the three left the precinct.

Author's Note: Don't forget to read and review! :) Watch for the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stand seeing Olivia like this. She's out of it all the time. She did wake up once yesterday. The short time up was enough to make her squirm and squeal. You should have seen it! It was so cute. But now she's out cold again. That drug I gave her keeps her that way. Until she accepts me and her new surroundings it seems the only way to keep her calm. I gave her an IV so some vitamins and stuff could get into her system. She hasn't eaten yet and I can't risk taking the cuffs off yet. It just doesn't seem a good idea. I have a feeling that it will take a while for us to get properly acquainted but I don't know if she'll last long enough for us to find out when that is. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess. I've been keeping my eye on that blonde's place and she's home at the exact same time every day…_

Olivia hadn't woken up since yesterday and she did not wake up now. She instead lied there very much unconscious and very weak. She was pale and was in a cold sweat. Her hair was matted from the salty liquid. She looked in pain. She was in pain. There had been a serious abrasion to the back of her head. If it wasn't checked out soon it could cause real damage. Most of her body was black and blue from the struggle at her apartment. She couldn't remember it but it had been rather serious to leave her entire body covered in bruises. The hand cuffs that held her arms and legs the bed were starting to cause cuts and began bleeding again every time her mind tried to make her more comfortable.

Although not conscious, her mind was very much alive. She had never lived like this before, a prisoner to her own mind. She was alive but her body wasn't. She was trapped. All she could do was think and about nothing in particular because the drugs prevented that. She spent most of the time just thinking about the little things that she missed, though she didn't know she was missing them.

She wouldn't last much longer, living the way she was.

--------

Elliot had been dying to hear her voice all day. It was a matter of sanity at this point. He didn't _want_ to hear it, he _needed_ to hear it. When he finally did, he barely believed it. "El, I need you. You can save me, I know it." He turned to look for her but she was nowhere to be seen. "Munch, did you hear that?" he asked.

"That my friend is the sound of underpaid government workers doing what they aren't paid enough to do," Munch replied, bitterly.

Elliot shook his head, angry at Munch, but more angry at himself for believing he had imagined the hell they were all living in right now. 'God, if I could just hear her voice,' he pleaded silently. God did not seem to oblige because he did not hear her voice, in his head or for real, for the rest of the day.

--------

"Hey, did they find anything at the crime scene?" Casey asked Cragen nervously. She was looking for a specific answer and if she didn't get the one she wanted she might lose it right there.

"Nothing much definitive. No semen though so no reason for us to be able to work the case. We probably wouldn't be allowed anyway. Hits too close to home. There was a lot of broken stuff though," he replied half-heartedly.

"Broken stuff?" Casey asked, looking for more exact answers.

"Glass, vases, one of her tv's was smashed to pieces. Either he was after causing some serious destruction or there was a struggle and my money's on the second one."

Casey nodded, in complete agreement. Well, no rape was good but a struggle was bad. Broken things were bad. Olivia could be seriously injured and there was nothing they could do about it.

"For now it's a missing person's case. Let's hope it stays that way. We _don't _want homicide involved," he added. She nodded again. God, Olivia, how could you let this happen to yourself, she thought.

--------

Fin watched as the detectives from missing persons and forensics went over Olivia apartment. He wanted to be sure they checked every inch of the place. If they missed anything he was going to have their heads. "Don't forget to make sure all the blood is Olivia's. If he left _anything_ behind, I wanna know about it. You got it?" Finn barked.

"With all due respect, Detective Tutuola, this is our crime scene. Why don't you go home and let us do our jobs," said one of the missing persons detectives.

"Well, with all due respect, I don't think you're doing your jobs right and I'm leaving Olivia's life in your hands," he replied. The other detective just stared at him before going back to his work.

Truthfully, Fin knew he was probably just in the way but he couldn't possibly just sit around and do paperwork or go back to the sixteenth precinct. He didn't think he could take that just yet. So instead he spent the rest of the day staring at the people who were doing their jobs while he avoided his own.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys, I've been really sick and still am. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Next one will hopefully be up soon. Don't forget to review!


End file.
